


Once Was

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [19]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"tigriswolf" prompted for the <i>42 words</i> Theme:   Highlander, Methos, pale horse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Was

Methos sat on the edge of the cliff. A quote from the bible came to mind, 'and there before me was a pale horse! Its rider was named Death' he was death. Or at least he had been, once upon a time.


End file.
